


Even

by ImJustHereToRead21



Category: Batfamily - Fandom, Batman - Fandom
Genre: Dead Robins, Even Robins, Gen, Idk what to do with that, Talia is a half decent mom, The Bats Are Cursed, There Isn’t Really Much Death, To Hell with Canon, batfamily, ill add more as i go - Freeform, mom talia, shes trying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 00:04:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15918945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImJustHereToRead21/pseuds/ImJustHereToRead21
Summary: There’s a case in the Batcave. Inside is a Robin suit. Tim doesn’t remeber why it’s there.(He did once)OrThe Batfamily is cursed. Cursed to always bury things that should not have been.





	1. The Case

     There’s a case in the Batcave.

     Inside is a Robin suit. Tim doesn’t remember why it’s there.

     (He did once)

     For some reason, it makes him think on why he became Robin.

     (He doesn’t remember the downward spiral, Batman tumbling down and down into the darkness of Gotham)

     It looks like Dick’s Robin costume, but different. The plaque on it says “My Soldier, My Partner, My Fault”. No one speaks of it.

     (He catches them looking at it, sometimes. Staring at it like he does. Wondering why it’s there.)

     For some reason, though, they keep it. Alfred dusts it every day. When anyone walks past it, it feels like a grave.

     (Like one buried right next to Martha Wayne, one that was overturned but no one notices because that grave isn’t supposed to be there. A grave covered in weeds.)

     It reminds Tim, sometimes, of the room across from Tim’s. No one goes in.

     (Tim tried, once. The door was locked. But Tim doesn’t remember.)

     (He doesn’t remember the time he made it in, either. Before they forgot. Alfred pulled him out, locked the door, and told him it was Jason’s room.)

 

     Sometimes he doesn’t look at the case. Sometimes they go up against Black Mask. It makes him angry, but worried about some case he hasn’t solved yet.

     (A case no one will ever look at again. A case that hadn’t been touched in a year.)

     (The case that was the first thing they forgot.)

     Once, Tim finds a Robin suit clearly made for a girl. It’s in a dumpster, and he just dismisses it as an old Halloween costume.

     (It wasn’t. If he had stopped and looked, he would have seen the Kevlar. The utility belt full of baterangs.)

     The next day Tim always thinking the same things.

     (The next night, before patrol, Tim thinks, “There’s a case in the Batcave. Inside is a **Robin**  suit.”)

     Because no one ever remembers. No one remembers the  _even_ Robins. (Those ones are more cursed than most.)


	2. Rebirth

     Even is cursed. Jason knows this. He knows this like he knows that digital alarm clocks aren’t his thing. He knows it like he knows Stephanie was dead once.

  
     (He knows it like the green, oh god, the terrible green. AngerdeathangerwhydidigowhydidtheJokerdoit.)

  
     He knows he was dead once too.

  
     (He remembers a climbing out of his own grave, almost dieing again because of the six feet of dirt. He remembers wondering why there was such long grass over his grave and why was there laughter and light coming from the manor. He felt angry)

  
     He thinks about how mad Talia had been when he left. Something had told him he need to go back to Gotham. It led him to find Stephanie, dead after Black Mask in a hospital bed.

  
     (He didn’t fight Black Mask, not that day. All he knew was greensomuchgreengottosaveRobin.)

  
     Steph had died. When he brought her back to Talia, she was just a corpse. But something told him to leave her out.

  
     (It took seven days, but Stephanie woke up. Like he woke up.)

  
     He and Steph talked a lot. He hadn’t kept up with Gotham events, and it surprised him to hear that there was another Robin.

  
     (“Number 2,” Steph told him, “After Nightwing Tim Drake was Robin.”  
“No,” Jason says, “I was. My grave was at the manor. The Joker killed me, and I woke up in my grave.”)

  
     After that they both keep an eye on Gotham.

  
     (They watch as Gotham slowly forgets about its purple clad Spoiler, it’s fourth child. It’s fourth Robin. 

Because Gotham is  _cursed_.)

     Gotham just gets worse. They have Oracle, Batman, and Robin.

     (But at the same time they have the Riddler, Poison Ivy, Two Face, and Joker and Black Mask and then there’s a new Batgirl and Jason’s telling Stephanie about a red headed Bat who used to help him with his Science homework.)

     “They need us.” Stephanie tells Talia. “They need us and they’re going to get themselves killed and they’re not just forgetting us, they’re forgetting the reason we fight, the little kids trying to survive another day and the parents who just want for their kids not to go to bed hungry. They’re forgetting  _the legend_.”

     (Jason thinks about the day they realized Gotham forgot her. How she wiped a few tears away and quietly tells him they told her she was part of the legend. “You where,” he says, “we just never hear the full story. Me and you, we’re magic, Robin is magic. Just our magic isn’t enough sometimes.”)

     Talia is quiet. Finally she tells them, “Yes. Gotham needs you. But not yet. I will train you. This time, my children, you will not be left to die. You will not be toy soldiers marching into a battle you cannot win.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!


	3. Demon’s Heir

     Damian is used to not seeing his mother for long periods of time. He is not, however, used to her coming back with people. Specifically, ones that she would _personally_ train.

     He didn’t like it.

     Because Damian was not used to his mother coming back for any reason except him. She rarely left him alone, and when she did it was with a member of the League of Assasins that was loyal to  _her_. 

     (There had been many attempts on his life. Assassins knew it would gain them no favor with the Demon, but it would be one less obstacle in being someone in Ra’s’ inner circle.)

     The two that Damian’s mother had come back with watched over him. Constantly. When Damian trained, they would be five feet away, learning as well. When he slept, ate, or had other lessons, one would be present at all times. The other would be going through rigorous training. The two did not mind being up at late hours and seemed to never sleep. 

     An assassin made it into Damian’s sleeping quarters one night. Damian himself did not wake. He watched the surveillance in one of his lessons the next day, to see what he need to work on. One of his ‘guards’ stepped out of the shadows the moment the assassin made it into his room and took care of the threat.

     (Non-lethally, Damian noted.)

     Damian came up and thanked the female guard who saved his life after. 

“No problem, kid.” The guard told him, smiling.

     (Neither noticed, but Talia smiled in the background.)

    The two guards greeted Damian in the mornings and told him goodnight at night in the months following that day. On the second week, Damian told them good morning back. The four started having lunch once a week when Talia’s schedule permitted.

    (Slowly, Damian came to view the two as his equals.) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo I did two chapters in one day? They’re still really short but I guess I’m proud of myself. Have a nice day!


	4. Chapter 4

      _”Here lies Stephanie Brown_

_Loving daughter, mother, and friend.”_

the gravestone read. Crystal didn’t know why she looked at the grave. She was going to visit her mother and had noticed the grave next to the one she was heading too.

     There were weeds and grass over growing the grave, as if the gardeners of the cemetery had simply forgotten about it.  _“1999-2015”_ The dates read.  _’The poor girl,’_ Crystal thought before setting the flowers she had brought on her mother’s grave,  _‘only sixteen, like my Stephanie.’_

     Crystal Brown put a single white rose down on the grave of the girl that shared a name and age with her daughter.

     (Crystal Brown remembered, just for a few minutes. She remembered her daughter, who should have been buried six feet under that grave.)

     Finally, Crystal Brown walked out of the cemetery with tears streaming down her face for her dead daughter.

     (By the time she was out of the graveyard, Crystal Brown had already forgotten.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess it’s been a while? I have no set schedule or plans for this book. Thanks for reading!


	5. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephanie Brown reflects.

     Stephanie wiped her tears away and closed the surveillance program.  _Her mother had remembered her_.

     The League of Assasins was not a kind place. If Talia was not there, Stephanie knew she would be forced to kill. Even with Talia, Ra’s want to know why she and Jason had not conformed to Death would fade eventually, and she would either kill or be killed.

     (Jason and her had talked about why they woke up, after she came back. She had jokingly said that being Robin came with a rebellious streak. The two laughed, but it was one of the few things the two birds deaths had in common.)

     Steph wondered if she could leave the League. Talia has her trained, as had Batman, and she could most definitely avoid Ra’s’ assassins. 

     Her mother probably wouldn’t remember her, so she didn’t want to go back to Gotham.

     (Too many ghosts.)

     ‘Maybe somewhere else, create herself a new superhero persona?’ Stephanie thought to herself.

     She already knew why she would not. Why she and Jason stayed in the League.

      _Damian_.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story, so sorry if it sucks. Chapters will probably be pretty short as well.


End file.
